


You're my first priority

by Korkeiyo



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, hajime works as an author!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29744271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korkeiyo/pseuds/Korkeiyo
Summary: Komaeda works hard to make his husband hinata happy. Hinata wants to return all the love his husband gave him.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 35





	You're my first priority

"I'm home ko!" Hinata yells as he enters their house. "Hello darling! How was your day?" Komaeda asked as he gave him a kiss on the cheek. "hehe, pretty uneventfull. But at least I'm getting closer to finish my book" He laughed and unloosened his tie.

"Dinner is already finished! Just sit down at the table." Hinata looked at the food. "Oh ko, your food always tastes so delicious. Even the presentation is perfect!" He bit into the fod and smiled. "Of course, everything for my hard working husband" "I think you're the hard working one here" They continued their meal, talking about each others day.

"Do you have some place left for dessert?" Komaeda asks as he put away the dishes. "depends, what is it" Hinata answered joking. "It's kusa mochi. I know you love it and wanted to gmake you some" He held a plate filled with kusa mochi. 

Hinata immediatly took one and ate it. "Ko, this is one of the best things I've ever eaten" Hinata kissed komaeda on his forehead.

He didn't have to go to work tomorrow, so hinata planned to spoil his husband for a whole day. "mm.. I'm getting a bit sleepy, imma go to bed" Komaeda smiled. "Yea,me too. Let's call it a day." They changed into their sleepwear and laid down, snuggling and cuddling.

The next morning

Hinata got up early. At first he prepared breakfast so he and komaeda could breakfast in bed together. Hinata made some pancakes with berries and orange juice. He prepared a tiny cup with komaedas meds and went up to their room. It's 11 am so komaeda got enough sleep.

"Good morning my gorgeous husband." Hinata smiled as he sat next to komaeda with the food plate in his hand. "Ah, good morning darling, what are you doing?" Komaeda asked a bit confused. 

"You know, all the love and affection you show me, all the hard work you do daily just so I'm happy. It's time for me to return the favour." Hinata slowly kissed komaedas forehead. "Oh hajime, you don't have to-" "but I want to!" Hinata pokes a piece of pancake with a fork and puts it into komaedas mouth.

"darling, this tastes amazing!" komaeda giggled as he continued eating. "I'm glad you like it" Seeing komaeda this happy brought hinata so much joy. "I didn't know you can cook this well." The white haired boy laughed as he put the fork on his empty plate, ready to get up. 

"Um ko? didn't you forgot something?" Hinata grabbed his husbands arm, pointing to the cup with his meds. "you're right, thanks for reminding me, I almost forgot." "You almost forget the every morning.

They got dressed and hinata couldn't help it but to play with komaedas hair. "It's so fluffy and wavy" He laughed. Once they were ready for the day, hinata took komaedas hand and guided him to his car. 

"where are we going hajime?" Komaeda asks confused. "It's such nice weather outside, I thought we could take a walk in the park, enjoy the sunshine and eat some ice cream" Hinata answered. "Sounds like a plan!" The white haired boy clicked his seatbelt and shifted in the seat until he was comfortable. On their way there hinata played all of komaedas favorite songs.

When they arrived hinata took nagitos hand again and closed the door. "The weather really is nice" Komaeda pointed out. "not as nice as you" hinata said. "god hajime, that was cheesy. I love it" Komaeda laughed cutely.

"Ah! The ice café is right over there." Hinata pointed to a café at the side of the park. "What flavour do you want?" "I'd like to have mango and strawberry." 

Both boys ordered their ice cream and continued their walk. "Over there is a bench, wanna sit down for a second?" Komaeda suggested. "sure, great idea," Both boys sat down, the bench had a perfect view on the beach. Komaeda slowly put his head on hinatas shoulder. "I love you so much." He whispered. "I love you too." Hinata slowly raised his hand to twirl komaedas hair.

When they finished their park visit and drove home it was already 4pm. They took of their shoes and went inside, plopping themselves on their couch. "What do you want to have for dinner today?" Hinata asked his husband. "Honestly, I would like to order a pizza today." Komaeda answered. "Seems like we share a mind, hm?" Hinata laughed

He ordered the pizza and went upstairs. Just a minute later he came down with two sweaters, many pillows and a grey blanket with white stars print. "Let's have a comfy movie night honey" Hinata said as he gave komaeda the sweater.

"Oh darling, I love your thinking." They both change into the sweaters. Hinata lait two candles that stood on the table. They turned on the TV andjust 20 minutes later the doorbell rang. "Seems like pizza is here!" Hinata jumped up.

He put the piiza on the table, put the blanket over their laps, dimmed the light and started eating.

"hajime?" "yes honey?" "Thank you for the beautyful day. It was amazing. I love you so so very much." I love you too honey." Hinata shifted closer to komaeda. As soon as the finsihed eating the laid down on the pillow pile on the couch and snuggled, hinata wrapping his hand around komaeda.

"You're so gorgeous." "And you are amazing" Today was truly perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, comfort ship goes brrrr
> 
> I wrote this while I'm really tired,, forgive me if it isn't the best


End file.
